


Cuando Phil descubrio a BlackHill

by Diamondsqueen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, la verdad no se de donde salio esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondsqueen/pseuds/Diamondsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson se despierta busando a sus equipo cuando descubre algo d</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando Phil descubrio a BlackHill

¿Donde esta todo el mundo?- Piensa Phil Coulson recorriendo la base. La última vez que vio a May fue hace dos horas cuando prácticamente lo obligo a dejar el papeleo y tomar una siesta. ¿Mencioné que eso fue hace DOS HORAS?  
Uno a uno fueron apareciendo sus agentes.

Simmons, Fitz y Bobbi estaban en el laboratorio almorzando. Bueno, solo Fitz y Simmons. Sabía que Bobbi había almorzado con Hunter, pero desde que Simmons volvió pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, pero seguramente es por el hacho de que a Jemma le da pánico estar en una habitación sola con fitz por más de diez minutos.

Skye estaba entrenando con May, lo que es totalmente razonable después del año que tuvo. Lo que no tiene sentido es que May se aproveche de esto para convertirla en un clon andante.

Por ultimo encontró a Mack, Hunter y Lincoln jugando videojuegos o “entrenando en equipo la coordinación” por lo visto e ingles iba ganando, aunque Lincoln jugaba bastante bien para alguien que paso los últimos años de su vida ayudando a inhumanos que viven en las montañas. Literalmente hablando.

Las únicas que faltaban eran Maria y Natasha. Se habían mudado a la base hace unos meses; Maria no veía el punto de trabajar para Stark cuando Pepper era más que capaz de asistirlo y con Clint retirado y los Vengadores en un “receso” Natasha decidió volver a SHIELD a para ayudar Phil porque necesita todas las manos posibles. Sus palabras  
.  
Phil decidió ir al comedor en busca de las agentes. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la inconfundible risa de Natasha en el armario de suministros –curioso- pensó el director, -¿Qué estará haciendo Tasha ahí adentro?-. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando la risa fue remplazada por un fuerte gemido y luego otro. Y otro.

Cuando su mente por fin se digno a reaccionar escucho una par de respiraciones entrecortadas ¿par? Y a Natasha decir –eso fue asombroso- y la voz de Maria responder –lo sé-.

Phil se alejo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, estaba feliz por ellas, e incluso estaba más feliz de saber que la locura de las indirectas y los coqueteos “sutiles” habían terminado. Pero se merecen ese momento a solas.  
Además tenia información valiosa sobre la viuda, la clase que haría lo que fuese para que nunca salga a la luz; y había mucho papeleo pendiente que no quería hacer en su escritorio.

La diversión apenas comienza. Pero la diversión tendrá que esperar hasta después de que May le dé su 20 dólares.

**Author's Note:**

> mi primera fic, si les gustó por favor díganmelo, sino... tambien,


End file.
